Dreaming
by allycakes
Summary: Clare is still upset about Asher, but that doesn't mean she isn't ready to take the next step with Eli. Will she be able to convince him of that? Decided to make it a two-shot. Fluff.
1. Dreaming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. If I did I would know what was going on the rest of this season & I wouldn't be worried about it, lol.**

**Hi. \(^.^)/ Just a fic based on Must Be Dreaming by The Maine. I don't own that either. Yes, there is sexy-times, but it's very, very sweet and I didn't go into detail, it's implied. :P Also, I was informed that lyrics actually aren't allowed on the site so I took them out. Just go listen to the songs because they're awesome. :) **

**Follow me on the twitters? hines_alyssa**

"This is beautiful, Eli. Truly breath-taking," Clare said with a soft sigh while looking out at the sinking sun. I smiled, trying my very best to memorize each slope and curve of her perfect face. She looked like I imagined an angel would if I believed in that sort of thing. The way the soft lighting was hitting her curls almost gave the illusion of a halo, and if I didn't know any better I would have sworn she actually was a winged attendant of the big guy. She was so damn pretty, and she didn't even realize it.

"Would it be utterly cliché if I agreed while ignoring the sunset entirely and stared at you instead?" I questioned, causing her to turn to me with a raised eyebrow and a small smile tugging at her lips. I swear to the non-existent gods my heart stopped in that exact moment. If I hadn't been so awestruck I would have kissed her or even just touched her cheek to prove to myself that this ethereal creature was real, and that she was mine. But, as it was, I was left sitting there staring like an idiot, and I honestly didn't mind at all. There were very few things I could imagine doing forever and never getting tired of it and looking at Clare was one of those things.

"Definitely, but I'm not opposed to you saying it anyway," she said, her ghost of a smile breaking into a full grin. I smirked and leaned near her, watching her eyes dance between my own eyes and my lips. I moved even closer so that our lips brushed against each other. I needed to feel her, but I wanted to tease her too.

"Well then," I whispered, enjoying the visible shiver that ran through her body. "I absolutely agree." I pressed my lips to hers gently, loving the way her soft lips fit perfectly with mine. She responded immediately, and brought her hands up to tangle them in the hair at the nape of my neck, earning herself a quiet groan. She surprised me by deepening the kiss and slipping her tongue inside my mouth so it could dance with my own in a heated tango for dominance. It was my turn to shiver in pleasure as she teased my mouth with expertly practiced skill and fervor. She tasted like sweet peppermint and strawberry lip balm and it instantly became my favorite taste in the world. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her as close to me as humanly possible when she surprised me yet again by taking the lead and placing herself in my lap.

My fingers gripped onto the soft flesh of her thighs and I pulled way, looking up at her questioningly. It wasn't that we'd never done this before, it was just that things were moving a lot faster than normal, and, unlike normal, Clare was the one initiating everything. As much as I loved where this was headed I needed to know she was okay first. She bit down on her bottom lip, looking nervous under my gaze and began to move her hips innocently. I grunted, sucking in a sharp intake of breath. Something a lot lower than the logical part of me was screaming to just go with it and let her do whatever the hell she wanted, but I cared too much about this girl. This beautiful, smart, sexy, incredible girl whose reasons for being with me I still couldn't understand. She looked at me with worry in her eyes and my heart melted into a puddle, sliding down the roof we were sitting on.

"D-Did I hurt you?" She stammered, and tried to remove herself from me, but I held her firmly by the hips.

"You," I gulped as she settled back into her previous position and brushed against me again. "You far from hurt me, Clare," I laughed. A faint blush tinged her cheeks as realization dawned on her, and I laughed again, brushing my hands over her cheeks before kissing each of them. She wiggled away, the embarrassment still evident on her face. I smiled reassuringly at her. "Clare, you don't have to be embarrassed," I soothed. "We're not going to do anything you're not comfortable with. You know that."

She shook her head, her curls bouncing to and fro, "I'm not embarrassed," she said, quietly. Her words caused my eyebrows to crinkle in confusion.

"Then what is it?" I tried, but she shook her head again and looked blankly down at the roof shingles. I sighed heavily, and placed my fingers beneath her chin, trying to force her to look at me, but her eyes remained downcast. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong," I whispered. Her features softened and her shoulders slumped a bit.

"I just—" she sighed again, and pursed her lips together. "I know what I want, Eli, and that's you." I swallowed hard as she finally looked up at me. There was so much sincerity in her big blue eyes it damn near killed me.

"Clare, are you sure?" I questioned quietly. There was nothing in the world I wanted more than to lead her to my room, lock the door, and stay hidden away from the rest of the world for days… weeks… months, but I had to be positive. I had to know without a shadow of a doubt that this was what she wanted, because if we went through with it and she shut me out again it would destroy me. "This doesn't have anything to do with—" I winced and trailed off, not wanting to finish my sentence. Just uttering his name made my fists clench and my heart race way too fast.

"A-Asher?" She stammered, and tore her gaze away from mine. She picked at the hem of her flowery blouse and shook her head slowly. "I promised myself, and you, that I wouldn't allow him to affect how I live my life. I wouldn't make a decision like this because I was upset about something. I made that mistake once before, remember?" I nodded; I did remember, all too clearly. Turning Clare away that day was one of the hardest things I had ever had to do. I knew she would think it was for outrageous reasons like I didn't want her, or something equally ridiculous. I was right, of course, but she'd eventually come to her senses.

"You're absolutely positive about this?"

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?" she asked with a smile, and my mouth fell open.

"Wh—what? No, of course not!" Her small smile pulled into a larger, wicked one. She leaned closer to me, her sweet breath fanning over my lips.

"I thought we agreed I would tell you when I was ready?" She whispered, her voice lower and huskier than I had ever heard it. My heart was trying its best to pound out of my chest, and I could feel my palms getting sweaty. Clare Edwards was the only girl in the entire world who could do this to me. I looked her over. She was perfect. Absolutely perfect, and there was no way I was passing up a chance with her if she was sure.

"Lead the way, Blue Eyes," I murmured before closing the miniscule distance between us and pressing my lips to hers.

I could feel my hands shaking from the nerves. I had to be dreaming, because there was no way that Clare Edwards… _Clare Edwards_, the epitome of innocence and beauty, had just led me into my room with every intention of sleeping with me. I swallowed hard and licked my lips, closing the door behind us. She walked gracefully over to the bed and sat down, patting the space beside her with a nervous, crooked smile. It was only then that I realized I had been standing in the doorway like an idiot, staring at her. I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, and glided over to her. The springs of my bed protested loudly beneath my weight as I sat down and wiped my clammy hands on my jeans.

"Eli, calm down," Clare said, her voice light and full of love. I smiled at her and let out a soft chuckle.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just know how much this means to you, and I don't want to screw it up," I admitted. She placed her tiny hands on either side of my face and pressed her forehead to mine. I could feel the edge of my nervousness wane from her soft touch, and I let out a shaky breath.

"As long as I'm with you it'll be perfect. I love you, I trust you. It'll be alright." I nodded, not trusting my voice at the moment, and kissed her. Gently at first, but as the seconds ticked by it got more intense, more eager. I pressed her softly against the pillows and slid between her legs. I delved my tongue into her mouth, tasting and feeling every inch of her I could, but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. No matter how much of Clare Edwards I had, I would always crave more.

I loved her. I loved her so much it actually hurt. I felt like my chest was going to burst from all the pressure. I pulled away a bit and brushed the disheveled curls from her face. I took her in. Her lips, her cheeks, her eyes, everything. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I couldn't imagine ever feeling this way for anyone else. This was right. I wanted her, and she wanted me. There was nothing between us now, and she proved that by sliding her purity ring off her dainty finger and pressing it into my waiting palm. It's not possible to die from happiness because if it was I would have been a dead man.

"I love you, Clare. I love you so much."

"I love you too," she said, "Now come here and prove it."

Words have never been more beautiful.


	2. When the Day Met the Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. If I did then all the tweets wouldn't be making me nervous because I would know what the heck is going on. . I also don't own When the Day Met the Night by Panic at the Disco. I wish I did because it's beautiful. **

**I decided to continue with this story. Not the best quality, but I felt like writing. I need a little EClare sweetness with all the anxiety those darn tweets are causing, haha. I don't really know what make me decide to, but yep. Ah, well. Here goes. I hope you enjoy and if you do, or even if you don't I would love a review telling me what you thought. Also, I was informed that lyrics aren't actually allowed on the site. Oops. So, I took them out because I'd hate to get flagged for something like that. :)**

**Eli's POV**

I watched her while she slept in my arms. Totally creepy, I know, but she looked so happy, so content, and so absolutely beautiful with her flushed cheeks that I couldn't bring myself to look away. Even in sleep she had a soft smile on her lips and her cinnamon curls were a perfect mess. I wondered for the hundredth time that night how the hell I got so lucky and came up with nothing. How did _I_, of all people,end up being the guy who put that look on her face? Slip in the universe, I guess. I ran my fingertips over her collarbone and down her arm, feeling the soft skin. She pouted cutely without waking up and snuggled closer to me, tightening her grip around my waist. I smiled widely and pulled her more firmly against my side. This moment was perfect. This night was perfect.

I pressed my lips to her forehead and drew in a breath through my nose; she smelled like soft vanilla and coconut. I smiled again. I wanted, more than anything in the world, to be able breathe her in everyday for the rest of my life. It sounded crazy even to me; I mean we were only teenagers. We had our entire lives ahead of us, but I couldn't imagine spending my life without the beautiful, neurotic, sweet, caring, intensely driven, serious, silly,_ perfect_ girl in my arms.

I loved her.

I had tried for so long to convince myself that I didn't. I tried to be over her. Then she came back into my life. Like an absolutely stunning tidal wave she washed away all the walls I had built up around my feelings when she kissed me. Clare Edwards was dangerous. One second I was content in pretending we were in the past, but with one movement, one kiss from her soft, pink lips and I was under her spell again. I would never be able to break her hold over me and I was completely okay with that.

I thought back to the day we met. I grinned and tucked a curl behind her ear. The universe had definitely thrown me a bone that day. What were the chances that I would be fiddling with the radio at the exact moment her glasses flew in front of my car, only looking up in time to see the glint of sunlight against the glass lenses and hear the crunch of the defenseless piece of metal as Morty's tire crushed it unmercifully. All it took was one look into her innocent blue eyes and I was a goner. I was hers and I knew it. Not that I would ever admit that to anyone, especially her.

That day had saved me from myself. I had no clue where I would be if it were not for Clare Edwards, but I was sure it was a much darker place. I'd tried so hard to push her away, but now I had to admit she was exactly what I needed. She wasn't afraid to love me, call me out on my bullshit when I needed it (and I often did), or support me in all that I wanted.

I sighed happily and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Her eyes began to flutter open and her nose scrunched up in the way it only did when she was roused from sleep. She looked up at me with soft eyes and a wide smile on her face. She was everything I wanted and everything I didn't deserve, but when she looked at me like that I could almost see myself the way she saw me. The way I saw her.

"Hey, sleepyhead," I whispered before giving her a chaste kiss on her soft lips.

"Hey," she muttered and buried her head into my bare chest.

"I love you."

"Mhmm," she grumbled sleepily. "Love you too."

I laughed and pulled her closer to me as if that were possible. I was the luckiest bastard in the world.

Falling in love with Clare Edwards? Best decision I ever made.


End file.
